


Not Above Love

by madryn



Series: huts and flowers [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra and Adora Deserve Happiness, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madryn/pseuds/madryn
Summary: "Missed you." Adora whined, shifting her head to peek one eye out as the footsteps stopped next to her. Catra's smiling face is what Adora focused on, grinning at the happiness shining through her lover's eyes."I missed you, too," Catra stated, running a hand down Adora's back in a soothing motion, pausing to pet lightly at the small of her back where her shirt had lifted slightly to reveal creamy skin. "But I brought you home a present, thought you might like it."[Can be read as a stand-alone.]





	Not Above Love

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters nor do i own she-ra. this is a work of fanfiction and i do not give anyone the right to repost this work without my knowledge and consent.
> 
> that being said, i hope you enjoy more catradora fluffiness <3 :")

Adora was unsure at first about what had awoken her from her peaceful slumber.

Adora was used to waking up with the heavy weight of Catra either draped over her body or over her feet, gentle purrs sending acute vibrations throughout her body. It was how they had slept back in the dorms of the Horde, and both of them had missed the presence of the other during the long years that they had been fighting. The two had vowed to wake up next to each other for the rest of their lives. So, it was a little strange for Adora to wake up without either of those things present after having them become such a common part of her life.

The fact of it is that Catra was a heavy sleeper. There was nothing that she loved more than sleeping in late in the mornings, pressed full body against Adora's back, until either hunger or Adora's insistent pestering finally forced her out of her slumber. To be fair, Adora's "insistent pestering" usually came in the form of kisses. Adora loved to wake Catra up by pressing chaste kisses to every part of the latter's face until she finally peaked open her beautiful eyes with a purr and a rare toothy smile. It was Adora's favorite part of the day. Just knowing that Catra trusted her enough to let Adora see her at her most vulnerable was something Adora could not help but to cherish.

So, all in all, it was relatively strange for Adora to wake up without Catra's presence, especially because she was usually the first one awake by a few hours at least. The place behind Adora was cold, and Adora's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she thought about why Catra would have left their bed so early in the morning, as the sun was still rising outside of their cozy hut. It was not like Catra to be awake so early. Even on the off chance that she does awaken before Adora, Catra always makes it a point in lay in bed with her lover until Adora wakes up as well.

With that in mind, Adora rolled herself out of bed and went in search of her pajama pants that had been discarded the night before. She hummed in satisfaction when she found them across the room and tugged them up her slim legs before meandering towards the designated "living room" of her and her lover's hut.

The hut that had been Catra's gift to Adora at the end of it all.

Over the years there had been fights and wars, tears and blood. Adora's blood had been spilled because of Catra's own hands, and that fact was something the latter still was working hard to atone for even now. Gentle kisses against ugly scars and loving whispers against marred skin were daily occurrences between the two lovers as they fought to overcome the nightmares that still occasionally plagued both of their minds. It was hard, in the end, to get over what they had done to each other. They had brought out the worst in each other in the darkest of times, but they had forgiven each other. How could they not? Catra and Adora had wasted too much of their life fighting... they didn't want to waste the rest of it in hatred, too.

Not that they had ever been able to hate the other. Not even at the worst of times had Catra been able to convince herself that she hated Adora. She knew she had done everything she had out of jealousy, out of misplaced rage and hurt. Catra had always felt second best to Adora. It took her a long time to come to terms with the fact that Adora was not to blame for Shadow Weaver's mistakes. Adora and Catra were both just children when Shadow Weaver had begone manipulating them and forcing them to become honed fighters and strategists. It was neither of their faults that Shadow Weaver had favored Adora and hated Catra. It had taken a long time for Catra to stop blaming Adora, though. At least she had the rest of their lives to make it up to Adora. And that isn't to say that Adora had not hurt Catra as well, because she did. They both had regrets that they had to live with. Regrets that they would spend eternity making up for.

Which brings us back to the hut. It had been Catra's gift to Adora. The former had built it for her lover in the hopes that they could share it together. Catra had built her a hut with a living room and a bedroom, a flower field and a vegetable garden. It was the most beautiful gift Adora had ever seen, and there was nothing in the world that would have stopped her from accepting it.

Adora allowed herself a moment in front of the fireplace to warm up her cold joints, basking in the yellow glow and the heat emitted from the flames. After a few moments of utter bliss, Adora wandered over to the table that sat across the room from the fireplace. A small folded square of white parchment paper lay in the middle of the table, snatching Adora's attention rather easily. The blonde picked up the note and carefully unfolded it, smiling in anticipation of what Catra had left her.

_Hey, Adora~_  
_Be back soon. Go back to sleep!!!!!!! Or you'll_  
_ruin my super top secret mission._  
_Yours,_  
_Catra_

Adora smiled, soft and warm. It had taken a long time for Catra to allow herself to be the type of person that went out of her way to spontaneously do things. She had always forced herself to hide behind a cold mask of disinterest, but Adora had slowly broken down the walls that Catra had built. It took a long time and a lot of effort, but it was worth it. Catra was worth it.

Adora smoothed the creases out of the paper and left it laying open on the table. She spared a glance around the room, mulling the idea of getting a snack around in her head. The blonde decided that she would rather eat with Catra by her side than alone and heeded the warning Catra had left her. Adora walked back towards the bedroom, but paused a moment to look out of the large window on the wall adjacent to both the fireplace and the table. 

Outside lay a large patch of flowers to the right and numerous raised planters lay on the left that were separated by an inlaid path of various shaped stones. A vast majority of the flowers were planted solely by Catra. The girl had told Adora that she had picked the flowers based off of accessibility, but Bow had told Adora that Catra had asked him about the secret meanings behind each flower. The thoughtfulness made Adora's heart swell, and she made sure to cherish the flowers every chance she had, even if it was just taking a moment to brush her hand along the petals. They meant the world to her.

Adora heaved a soft sigh, slightly overwhelmed by the love she held for Catra. 

Turning her gaze from the window, Adora made her way back into the bedroom she shared with her lover. She shucked off her pants as soon as she crossed the threshold of the room and threw them into a discarded heap. It was a habit that Catra found equal parts endearing and frustrating, but didn't make a controlled effort to stop. 

The blonde allowed herself to fall back onto the soft plushness of her bed, stretched out diagonally across it so that she could curl her face into her lover's pillow instead of her own. It was rich was a smell that was so purely Catra that it made Adora sigh in content. Her hands pushed up under the pillow as she lay on her stomach, legs tangled in the thick comforter on the bed. She allowed herself to settle back into a light doze knowing that her lover would return to her eventually. 

She did not know how long she lay like that, comforted by the calming smell of Catra and the warmth of the bed, but she was awakened sometime later by the sharp bang of their door closing. A soft _oops!_ was heard from the living room, along with the sound of something being placed on the kitchen table. 

"Adora," Catra called out softly, the padding of her feet almost loud in the quiet of their hut. Adora longed to see her face, but was still caught in the throes of her doze. The blonde let out a needy whine instead, one hand moving to hang off the bed to motion Catra towards her. Catra let out a quiet laugh at the action and murmured, "Someone is a little needy today, huh?"

"Missed you." Adora whined, shifting her head to peek one eye out as the footsteps stopped next to her. Catra's smiling face is what Adora focused on, grinning at the happiness shining through the former's eyes.

"I missed you, too," Catra stated, running a hand down Adora's back in a soothing motion, pausing to pet lightly at the small of her back where her shirt had lifted slightly to reveal creamy skin. "But I brought you home a present, thought you might like it."

Adora, interest piqued at the idea of a present, slowly raised herself up on one elbow and used the hand that had been dangling off of the bed to rub over a sleepy eye. Catra motioned for Adora to follow her, so Adora forced her tired limbs to cooperate and followed her lover out of the bedroom and back into the main room. Adora had debated pulling on a pair of pants, but figured the cons outweigh the pros. Besides, who was going to see her other than Catra? 

Adora turned her attention to the table. She figured that was where her present had been left, but was confused when all she saw upon the table was a large bag of fresh carrots. Maybe Catra had given her carrots as a present? It seemed unlikely, considering Catra knew that Adora was not overly fond of the orange vegetable. Her hesitance must have shown clearly on her face, or maybe Catra was just that in tune with the nuances of Adora's expressions, but Adora shifted her weight when she heard Catra's snort.

"I didn't get you _carrots_ as a present, geez, Adora. Have a little faith in me!"  
"Of course, you didn't! I mean. I think you didn't? I'd still love it if you did! I love anything so long as it comes from you." Adora smiled that cute little smile that made Catra swoon.

"Just grab a carrot already!" Catra said, grasping Adora's left hand in hers and started pulling her lover behind her. Adora reached out and quickly grabbed on of the carrots that had spilled from the bag as she was pulled behind a determined Catra. "And close your eyes!"

Catra opened the door that led out onto the stone pathway without letting go of Adora's hand and held it open as a confused Adora walked through the threshold. Catra let the door snap closed behind them and continued to walk Adora down the smooth stone path with one hand on the small of her back and the other now taking the place of holding Adora's hand. The two lovers had made it about twenty feet before Catra halted them.

"You can open your eyes now," Catra told Adora, listening to Adora as she sucked in a surprised breath at the sight in front of her. "I know how much you miss Swift Wind and how much he meant to you. Obviously you'd never replace him, but I thought that you'd perhaps like to meet a new friend? He doesn't have a name yet but.. I figured you could do that yourself."

In front of the two lovers was a young horse happily munching away on a patch of wildflowers. Although the majority of his body was brown, it looked as if someone had doused his rump with a bucket of white paint. A multitude of matching brown spots were littered on the white area, and a thick white stripe stretched vertically down his face. Adora loved him with her entire being.

"Catra... I don't know what to say!" Adora cried out, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She was overwhelmed with the thoughtfulness of Catra's present and her love for the other girl.

"A thank you, Catra would suffice." She snarked, her sharp tooth snagging on her lip as she stopped a smile from erupting on her face. Her farce diminished when Adora turned sharply and jumped onto Catra, wrapping her legs around the latter's waist and arms around her neck. Adora pelted Catra's face with kisses between giggles until Catra caught her lips in a real kiss. Catra carefully held Adora up with a hand beneath her thighs and an arm tight across her back. 

"Thank you, Catra." Adora parroted back, her eyes bright with love and lips plump from kissing. "You really didn't have to do this but... I really am grateful that you did. He's so pretty. Not as pretty as you, though."

"I guess you're welcome," The toothy smile was back. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Catra." Adora grinned back, turning to look at the newest addition to their little family. "Say hello to Sunflower!"

The name brought a fierce bought of warmth through Catra's body. The fact that Adora's first thought was to name her horse after Catra's favorite flower was enough to make her heart stutter in her chest. She didn't know how she came to deserve this. How her and her lover had reached this point. She was grateful they had, though. She didn't know where she would be without Adora by her side, but she figured it was probably a sad place to be. 

"Hiya, Sunflower," Catra said, but her eyes were still on Adora. She couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde girl. She was too beautiful, too ethereal. Catra loved her beyond words.

"Oh! That's what the carrots are for, huh? So we can give them to Sunflower!" Adora stated, looking like she had just solved the hardest puzzle to had ever been created. She turned to get Catra's approval. When Catra nodded her assent, Adora walked forward with the carrot held outwards like a sword. "Here you go, boy!"

Catra watched as Adora's face lit up with pure joy as the horse gently ate the carrot out of her palm and then continued to nuzzle her hands with big, gentle eyes and quivering lips. Adora's reaction made everything worth it. Even the hours long trek it had taken to get out of the woods and into a small nearby village. Catra knew she would do anything to keep that light in Adora's eyes. She loved the girl more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thank you for reading my work hehe <3
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it! i appreciate kudos and comments so if you don't mind leaving one or both please do! :") i will love you forever! also, i have decided to make this a little series bc i love writing in this fluffy little world i've made hehe!! 
> 
> much love x


End file.
